


Cute is the New Sexy

by Quickspinner



Series: Sprint Fic Challenge [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biker Luka, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, LBSC Sprint Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickspinner/pseuds/Quickspinner
Summary: Marinette loves her cool biker boyfriend but...sometimes she gets a little insecure about how she fits into his life.Written for the 10/14/20 LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Sprint Fic Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904854
Comments: 13
Kudos: 175
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	Cute is the New Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [LadyFreya's amazing Biker Luka art](https://ladyfreya123.tumblr.com/post/629611306226515968/im-really-sorry-but-i-needed-more-biker-luka-in)! I also drew on my story [Motorcycle Fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349626/chapters/55440892) for the premise, but you don't need to read that story to understand this one. 
> 
> Read more about the Sprint Fic Challenge here! Challenges happen on the 2nd and 4th Wednesday of every month and anyone is welcome to join in.

“Are you upset?” Luka asked quietly, as they stepped onto the dark, wet street. He took her hand and moved with her into the light from the streetlamp so he could see her face..

“Why would I be upset?” Marinette asked, pulling away and tugging her jacket closer around herself—his jacket, actually, a denim overshirt she had stolen from him and mended, replacing the buttons with little ladybugs that she had thought were cute at the time but which now seemed childish and silly.

“That’s not a no, Marinette,” Luka sighed, reaching toward her again before catching himself and drawing his hand back. “Come on. Talk to me.” 

“I don’t have any reason to be upset,” Marinette said reasonably, turning towards him but not quite facing him. “It would be stupid to be upset.” 

“Then be stupid,” Luka said, shrugging, stepping close but not touching her. “You feel how you feel, Marinette, it doesn’t have to make sense. You didn’t run out of there for no reason. Just talk it through with me so I know what’s going on.” 

Marinette blushed and looked away, folding her arms a little tighter. “You’re very popular,” she said after a moment. 

Luka straightened a little, blinking in confusion. “I suppose?” he said uncertainly.

Marinette knew she was being stupid. The bar they were at was one he hung out at regularly, even played occasionally. It was popular with bikers and there were all kinds of people he knew from work and races. He fit in, with his leather jacket and fingerless gloves, his dyed hair and black nail polish and boots. Because of course, he’d ridden his bike to get here. 

Marinette had taken the bus. Marinette had come from work, where she dressed in nice but comfortable clothes that let her move around her clients as she worked. Clothes that inspired words like “cute” and “sweet” and she still had her pigtails in. She was supposed to be a fashion designer and she wasn’t a little girl anymore, she should have thought more about what she was wearing, she could’ve at  _ least  _ taken her hair down so that she didn’t look quite so—

“Marinette,” Luka said, putting his hand on her face and tilting it up so she was looking at him. “Just breathe, and talk to me.” 

“I don’t feel like I belong in there,” she blurted out, and let her gaze fall. “Especially not with you. Everyone there knows you and how cool you are and I’m just the weird little girl you brought along...I’m probably embarrassing you.”

Luka snorted a laugh. “You’re definitely not. Marinette, are you—” He stopped, probably because never in the history of ever had the phrase  _ are you jealous _ ended well. 

“Maybe,” Marinette said anyway, pulling her face away. She turned her back to him so that he wouldn’t see the awful face she was making, and folded her arms. “Not...not jealous, like I think you’d rather be with those girls than me, but jealous of how they fit in, and they look good with you, and I…don’t. Doesn’t it bother you?” 

“Do you think I’m that shallow?” Luka asked, and Marinette winced at the hurt in his voice.

“No,” she whispered. “Maybe I am, though.” 

She felt him move close behind her, and again his hand cupped her face and turned it up to face him. “You are wonderful,” he told her, and she was weirdly grateful he didn’t say  _ perfect _ . “Whether you’re dressed for work, or dressed up to go out, or wearing your riding gear. I like all of you, Marinette, and I really couldn’t care less what anyone in there,” he nodded towards the bar, “thinks about it. Because I love you,” he said seriously. Marinette’s eyes widened slightly, her lips parting, and she finally looked up at him, her hands coming to hold his arm unconsciously. “I think I have since you first walked into the shop. You’re so many things, Marinette, and I don’t ever want you to be ashamed of any of them.” He paused, and frowned. “You’re shaking.” 

“You love me,” she whispered, staring up at him. 

Luka’s face softened, and moved a little nearer. “Yeah. I really do.” His fingers stroked her cheek, and the contrast between his roughened fingertips and the tenderness in the way he touched her made her swallow hard. His thumb brushed her jaw. “I love you, Marinette.” 

“I love you too,” she said, the words tumbling from her lips without her permission, but she couldn’t take them back because she meant them. 

Luka’s smile warmed and he leaned in and kissed her. It was far from the first time, but it was so soft, so tender, that she knew it was one she would never forget. When his lips left hers, she turned and threw her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

“No, I’m sorry,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and stroking one hand soothingly up and down her back. “I brought us here to have a good time, and I never meant for you to be uncomfortable. I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner. Do you want to go home?” 

Marinette hesitated. “I...think I do, yeah. If that’s okay. But, I’d like to come back sometime? Maybe when I’m a little more dressed up. I know it’s stupid, but—” 

Luka cut her off with another kiss. “You’re not stupid, it’s no big deal.” He kissed her again, pulling her closer. “I would love to show you off all dressed up and smoking hot.” He kissed her again, and Marinette mewled, beginning to feel weak-kneed. “I have to say though,” he added, kissing along her jaw, making Marinette shiver as his fingers shifted to cradle the back of her head. “I know you’re self-conscious about it, but...your brand of cute  _ really _ works for me. Just so you know.” His lips found hers again and Marinette could only hold on as he kissed her deeply. “Shall we go back to my place?” he murmured huskily, nipping at her jaw. “Curl up on my bed, watch a movie?”

Marinette swallowed, her whole body heating up. “Why do I feel like watching a movie maybe isn’t what’s really on your mind.” 

Luka leaned back just enough to give her a slow smirk. “Let’s go settle our tab and we can get out of here, and when we get home we can have a much more in-depth conversation about how you manage to be cute  _ and  _ hot all at the same time. Starting with how much I love what you’ve done to my shirt and how hard it is not to drool in public over you wearing my clothes.” 

Marinette had to swallow hard before she managed a breathless, “Okay.”

* * *

“God, why don’t we have any decent beer in here,” Evan moaned, hanging half in and half out of the refrigerator.

“Just grab the drinks and shut the door,” Simon told him, nose buried in his phone. 

Evan rolled his eyes, pulled two beers out, and handed one to Simon. “We should have gone to the bar with Luka,” he grumbled. 

“I don’t think Luka wanted our company tonight,” Simon observed dryly as he put his phone down long enough to pop the cap off his beer. They hadn’t seen much of their roommate, really, since he’d met his new girlfriend. 

Just at that moment, they heard keys jingling in the lock, and they both looked up, surprised.

“Well you’re home—” Evan began, but stopped as Luka stumbled through the door, somewhat encumbered by the woman hanging off of him, her legs wrapped around his waist and her lips fastened on his neck. Luka had one arm around her back to support her, his motorcycle helmet dangling from the other. He didn’t seem to notice them at all as he shuffled for his own room, quicker than one might think given the giggling girl he was carrying. 

They both stared, but Luka paid them no mind whatsoever until he turned to shut the door. Then he seemed to notice them, but he just gave them a wink and kicked the door closed, grinning like a loon.

“Damn,” Evan sighed. “I have got to find me a girl like that.”

Simon grunted. “Good luck.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I could have stopped at the sweet I love you's, but I still had one more sprint to go and _certain persons_ were egging me on, so I just went for it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
